Tunning Isn't Necessary For Us
by SmileForTheCamera xoxo
Summary: Random ipod shuffle challenge. was getting highly bored. wrote this one. *Smitchie One-shot* :D


In tune with you

_1) Live to party- Jonas Brothers_

_Then she pulled me aside and said she couldn't stay__  
__(I really got to go)__  
__But I begged her for one more song, let the music play__  
__Yeah_

I was grooving to the sounds of the beats with my favorite girl in the world. Yeah! I know Mitchie and I are still not official but still we both knew we had feelings for each other.

She pulled me to a corner. I licked my lips thinking she gonna kiss me.

"Shane, I really gotta go. Mom's gonna blast at me"

"Please, Mitch. One more song. Please!" I pleaded using my famous puppy dog eyes.

I saw one more text from her mother telling her to come home as soon as possible because it was very late. I sighed. She really had to go.

She looked up and smiled

"Okay" she said smiling and pulling me to the dance floor with her.

_2) Thinking About You- Emily Osment_

_In the back of your car,__In the pouring rain__  
__You told me something,__You never told anyone_.

I was sitting in the back of the car and remembering all the times we spent together here. In this place, in our place. Shane was on tour (as usual!)

He just called me. I was smiling the whole time. Yeah! I know we weren't official but we were best friends! Best BEST friends! Yeah I am totally in love with him. But I bet he is.

I was now laughing because he told me his deepest secrets all here. All were so funny. He's told me bout his girlfriends, parents and how the band was formed. You want a live speaking, walking diary bout Shane Grey. I'm here!

Apparently I'm missing him so much! It was so painful too see him go. I was literally crying. I remember he told me a secret that he never told anyone. I giggled hysterically when I heard that one.

While touring with Miley Stewart in her best of both worlds tour he walked in Miley's makeup room when she was changing. He was staring at her like she was some unique mammal to be found first on this earth.

"What get out! Shane! You Pervert"

_3) Leave Out All The Rest- Linkin Park_

_I dreamed I was missing__, __You were so scared__  
__But no one would listen__, __Cause no one else cared__  
_

I woke up this very morning to check my cell phone. Shane always wished me mornin' even before he brushed. But today I think my cell has some problem. It showed "no new messages received". I was confused. What happened?

I went and checked my closet all my Connect 3 Posters were missing. I was so confused now.

I confronted my mom about this she seemed to act like she didn't even know what I was talking about. The whole other day I confronted Alex, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and hell even Tess. They seemed to looked at me like I was some lunatic talking about the famous band which didn't even exist.

I screamed so loud and then I woke up. Thank God! It was just a nightmare! A nightmare!

Shane was sleeping next to me (dirty minds we were fully clothed). He woke up too

"Mitch, what happened?"

"Nothing just a nightmare! Lets sleep"

"Okay if you say so" he said still looking a bit unsure. We settled properly and I snuggled closer to him. He seem to understand and snuggled closer. And I fell into blissful sleep.

_4) Back Around- Demi Lovato_

_What did I do to deserve this?__  
__Tell me the truth and don't lie__  
__You're pretty good at that but, no not this time_

I walked into my boyfriend's room. I was so happy. He was back from his tour. He was a year away and I didn't plan to waste a second with him. As I reached to turn the door knob I was surprised to hear some muffled voices. And they sounded like _moans._

No Mitchie. Don't think any rubbish. He can never cheat on you. I turned the door knob which the way to his room. And what I saw was the most horrifying site of my life. He was shirtless and Tess my enemy was on top of him kissing madly in a pink bra half unbuttoned. He saw me and his eyes widened.

"Mitch, it isn't what you think it is"

"Thank you for the obvious words Shane" I said tears welling up in my eyes.

I was gonna storm out of his room when-

"Just 1 question, what did I do to deserve this?"

_5) Say Ok- Vanessa Hudgens_

_Say that it's gonna be alright__  
__That it's gonna be ok_

I was sitting on Shane's lap. Yeah we were best friends when a thought occurred to my mind. It was not getting of my shoulders and I'm very scared about that a lot.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll never leave me through the thick and thin right?"

It's as if read my mind. He smiled kissed my forehead and answered.

"Never"

"Good" I smiled. He smiled back.

_6) You Make Me Wanna- Blue (Yeah I know old song but I still love this song!)_

_You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night, _

_You make me wanna hold you in the morning light,_

_You make me wanna look,_

_You make me wanna fall,_

_You make me wanna surrender my soul_

I. cannot. Sleep. Its official I'm in love with Mitchie Torres. My best friend since I was 6 and she was 3. she was there for me from the first time I kissed a girl, to the time I learned to play guitar to the time I was first in my class to the time I

Its 3 right now. 3:09 to be more specific. I wanna hold her, kiss her and hold her till the first rays of sunlight enter my room. Yeah I know cheesy. I gonna propose her tomorrow first thing in the morning.

_7) Every time We Touch- Cascada_

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.__  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.__  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

Cascada was blaring through me speakers. God! I relate to this song so well. Its always the deal with me when I kiss Shane.

Lets just get related to this and check if I really connect to this song

Yes I everytime I kiss him I do feel like flying and yeah whenever he looks at me with his bright eyes or touches me my heart does beat fast.

Its official I love this song!

_8) You're Not Sorry- Taylor Swift_

_You don't have to call anymore__  
__I won't pick up the phone__  
__This is the last straw__  
__Don't want to hurt anymore_

My phone again vibrated. I'm in the middle of a lecture Shane. Please my studies definitely more important than your bull shit crap you say. Yeah! Like every girl I had a rock star boyfriend who cheated on me with my enemy. Same old story but very hard to cope up with. He was a jerk! Actually is a jerk. The bell rang and I took my belongings and I was heading to my locker. Again my phone vibrating.

"What is your problem Shane?"

"I'm sorry Mitch! Please forgive me"

"You're not sorry Shane. And don't call me that. You lost the right the day you kissed that bitch" I said venom pouring through every word. Yeah he deserved it!

_9) Rock Star- Hannah Montana_

_Sometimes I walk a little faster__  
__In the school hallway just to get next to you__  
__Some days I spend a little extra time__  
__In the morning just to impress you_

Yeah, I'm in love with a girl I saw who was leaning against my locker reading Scarlet Pimpernal. She always stood there reading till I came there. I would clear my throat. She would turn smile cheekily apologized and run away. Today I think it was going to be different.

I cleared my throat as usual she turned but her cheeks were painted crimson. She smiled and she was just gonna go when I caught her wrist, banged here against the locker and "Be my girlfriend"

She blushed and nodded.

I smirked and leaned in to kiss her. She happily leaned in and we shared a sweet kiss.

_10) Falling Down- Selena Gomez_

_When your falling down, the worlds not spinning around you__  
__You__  
__When your falling down, the worlds not all about you__  
__You__  
__When your falling down, you know I'll be around__  
__When your falling down, falling down_

"Connect 3's new CD is a hit! The band members have announced a Platinum Edition too which is to be released this September" said the Hot Tunes host with an elastic smile on his face.

I smirked. Maybe Shane needed me now. I picked up my cell and dialed his number along with pressing the call button. I put the phone to my hear and was waiting for him to reply

"Mitch" he said astonished

"Yeah Shane, its me. Remember I told you, _When you're falling down you know I'll be around_"

* * *

**One shot ipod shuffle challenge. :D how have i done?!?!?!**

**REVIEWW!! and tell me which one is the best you liked out of the 10!**

**and i'll be updating SOL soon..! **

**aashma :) **


End file.
